


Sweeter than Sugar

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: Charlotte always wanted to be a princess, but it seemed she was to rescue one instead.





	Sweeter than Sugar

Charlotte had just sat down at her favorite table when she noticed the lone woman sitting at the counter. She seemed far too dour for Tiana’s Place as she stared into her cup of coffee and that simply couldn’t stand. Seeing as the proprietor, her best friend Tiana, was no where to be seen, Charlotte took it upon herself to head over to the sad looking girl and try to cheer her up. It was the neighborly thing to do.

“What’s your name, Sugar?” Charlotte asked, leaning heavily on the counter.

“Snow White Kronprinzessin von der Württemberg,” she replied in an accented voice.

“How did you end up with a name like that?” Charlotte asked. The first name was unusual, though she had certainly heard stranger, but the last name sounded distinctly German. Something about it niggled at her memory. It had been a long while since she last reviewed her German genealogy—as a child she had spent hours pouring over heraldry for all major European families, the price one pays to try and become a princess—but the name sounded noble to her.

“When I was a baby my skin was as white as snow and so that is what my papa named me,” Snow White said, indicating her almost deathly pale forearms.

“Well darling, have you considered the fact your skin’s as white as sugar and I bet you’re twice as sweet?” Charlotte said, grinning when her words brought a tinge of red to Snow White’s cheeks. “My daddy, Big Daddy, is in the sugar business and I know sweet when I see it.”

“Thank you for the kind words,” Snow White said, demurely looking down at her coffee again. “Since then he has tried to ensure I stay that way. It has been a difficult task to maintain since coming to New Orleans; I must carry a parasol everywhere.”

“I wouldn’t worry about any little ole tan here,” Charlotte laughed, wiping a bit of powder off her gloves. “Big Daddy always says that brown sugar is just as good as white, though he wishes I’d eat a little less of both. Speaking of which, have you ever had a beignet?”

“A what?”

“A beignet. It’s a pastry covered in powdered sugar. Absolutely delicious and Tiana makes the best in the world. You must try one.” Charlotte got to her feet and tried to look into the back of the restaurant past the kitchen doors. “Tiana? Tiana!”

Tiana walked out of the kitchen looking a little haggard and carrying a massive serving tray covered with dishes. She didn’t pause as she strode past the ladies at the counter, but she did shoot Charlotte a wide grin. “And a good morning to you too, Lottie.”

“Tiana, my friend and I would like an extra large order of your finest—”

“—Man-catching beignets, as you’ve dubbed them?” Tiana finished, sliding three scrumptious meals across a nearby table. “Lottie, I just finished whipping up a batch for you in the kitchen. Soon as I finish with these other customers I’ll powder them and bring them right out.”

“Oh, Tiana, you know me so well,” Charlotte giggled as she bounced on her stool.

Tiana paused only to refill Snow White’s coffee cup and pour a new one out for Charlotte before disappearing into the kitchen. The doors hadn’t finished swinging before she returned with a massive platter piled high with beignets. Charlotte picked one up from the top and powdered sugar wafted off. She couldn’t suppress a moan of delight when she bit into it. That made Tiana snort in amusement before she turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

She couldn’t help taking another couple of bites of the beignet before setting it down on her plate with a happy sigh. Snow White had politely watched, but not made a single move toward the platter. So Charlotte gestured at it and insisted she try one. Snow White delicately picked one up and nibbled on a corner of the pastry. Charlotte impatiently waited for her to swallow.

“Tastes like happiness, don’t it?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes,” Snow White agreed as two big wet tears rolled down her face and fell into the powdered sugar on the plate.

“Sugar, what’s wrong?”

“This is the happiest I’ve been since Florin, my fiancé, died,” Snow White explained. She dabbed her eyes with a napkin.

“You were engaged?” Charlotte squawked. She had meant to be calm and sympathetic, but the words just slipped out before she could think.

“Yes, to a wonderful prince who died when I was fourteen in the last months of the Great War; shortly before the naval rebellion against the Kaizer. He had seemed like the perfect man… though in hindsight, I know he was barely more than a boy and certainly must have had flaws. My family lost much due to the war, but he is what I grieve for the most.”

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Charlotte said. She wiped her brow and felt distinctly out of her depth. Sure, she had known that the German aristocracy fell when the kingdom became a republic, but it was different hearing about it first hand from a princess. Or was she about to become a princess until her sweetie died? Charlotte had to find out and hated the fact she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her big mouth shut until she had an answer. “Were you already a princess or where you about to become one when you married your fella?”

“I was the kronprinzessin of Württemberg, as I am my father’s only child,” Snow White explained. This time Charlotte was able to maintain her silence over her excitement that she was talking with a real crown princess. “Now of course, my title exists only in my surname now, as the Weimar Republic ended noble privilege with the Gesetz über die Aufhebung des Adels in 1919.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“We still have our fortune and land, but are otherwise the same as everyone else. Papa has been quite ill since he lost his position and so my stepmother has determined what we do ever since. She could not withstand the shame of losing our prestige and so we left Germany for lands that would still appreciate our bloodline,” Snow White continued. “I dearly miss home, but I fear that if I ever return there will be no place for me there.”

Charlotte simply picked up the platter of beignets and offered them to Snow White. The princess was weeping freely now, but she wiped her eyes again and accepted another one. She seemed to be able to compose herself somewhat as she ate that second pastry. As she did so Charlotte decided to change the subject. After all, a lady never wanted to appear out of sorts in public.

“What was your favorite part of home, Sugar?” Charlotte eventually asked. Hopefully the fond memories would help cheer her up.

“Oh, that would be my tutors. I had seven of them and I spent every day learning what a proper daughter of a king ought to know from them, though Seppl tended to simply let me play,” Snow White laughed. “I loved Chef’s lessons the best because he was simply so careful and earnest, despite the fact he would befuddle his words regularly. It was not until we had to leave that I found out how much Brummbär secretly liked me—until our farewell I thought he resented being forced to teach a little girl, but that was his way not to spoil me.”

“They sound like a right wonderful batch of teachers. I’m sure they would all love to see you if you went home for a visit.”

“Perhaps,” Snow White agreed. Her smile still seemed quite sad, but at least she was no longer in tears. Progress. “However, I fear my stepmother will never allow me to take that trip. She decides how I spend my days now. I was only able to visit this charming restaurant because I am waiting for the dressmaker across the street to finish altering her gown for tonight’s gala with the governor.”

“Oh are you going to that too?” Charlotte asked excitedly. “Big Daddy’s taking me with him and I have the most gorgeous dress for the event. I can’t wait to see you there!”

“I will not be attending.” At Charlotte’s confused look Snow White added, “Someone has to take care of my father while my stepmother is gone.”

“You could get a nurse for that.” Charlotte frowned. “Does she take care of him all the time you’re gone?”

“No.” She shook her head. “If I did not care for him, no one will.”

“Well that just won’t do.”

Charlotte was fuming. How dare this poor girl’s stepmother turn her essentially into a servant and nursemaid for the family when they were wealthy enough to have an army of staff. She had to do something to help this poor child. There were times when Charlotte had to wonder if she’d ever meet a prince that would sweep her off her feet and make her into the princess she was always meant to be, but in this moment she knew she was supposed to be the knight on a white horse that Snow White clearly needed.

“You know, why don’t you and your daddy come stay with me and my daddy?” Charlotte suggested. “We’ve got plenty of room and I’m certain we could find your daddy a proper nurse in a jiffy.”

“But—”

“—I’m sure you’ve been doing right by your father all this time, but a lady needs some time to herself and I doubt you have all the fancy training a New Orleans nurse has for caring for someone,” Charlotte continued, cutting her off before she could protest. “We can get him round the clock care.”

“What about my stepmother?” Snow White asked.

“Bless your stepmother’s precious gooey little sugar-caked heart, but I’m more concerned about you at the moment,” Charlotte said with such sincerity that Snow White did not catch her true meaning. “From the sound of things, she is quite content where she is and I certainly wouldn’t want to put her out by making her move as well. Where are y’all staying?”

“The Bourbon Orleans Hotel,” Snow White said, slightly mispronouncing the name.

“Yes, I imagine she’d be right happy there,” Charlotte repeated. She knew the grand hotel quite well and it wasn’t that far of a cab ride from her own home. It would be easy to move Snow White’s father before her stepmother even realized he was gone. “They have a whole host of amenities, including an onsite tailor and dozens of porters who could easily fetch that gown you were sent to supervise.”

“Oh my,” Snow White said. Clearly, she hadn’t realized she had been sent on an unneeded errand. “I certainly appreciate your offer, but I wouldn’t want to impose on you or your family.”

“Sugar, I am offering you some genuine Southern Hospitality and I would be offended if you declined,” Charlotte said, placing a hand over her heart. “Every girl ought to have her family well provided for and it is simply criminal if a princess is denied the opportunity to attend a ball. I won’t stand for it. In fact, I insist upon escorting you to this shindig tonight myself.”

“In that case, I accept.”

Charlotte picked up the last beignet and pulled a dollar out of her purse. She set it on the counter and moved the platter on top of the corner of the bill so that it wouldn’t fly away if there was a breeze. Then she offered Snow White her hand, which she accepted, and gently pulled her up from her seat.

“Tiana, I’m covering Miss Kronpretzel von Whittering’s tab!” Charlotte shouted. “If I’m at all short, we can settle up proper like next time I come by!”

“Sounds good, Lottie, I’ll see you soon!” Tiana shouted back from the kitchen. “Have a nice day now!”

“You too!” Charlotte turned to see Snow White covering a smile with her hand. “What? Why are you hiding that pretty smile, Sugar?”

“My surname is Kronprinzessin von der Württemberg.”

“Well that’s what I said.”

“Perhaps you should use my given name,” Snow White suggested. “Especially if I am to stay in your home.”

“Why thank you, Miss Snow White. In that case you ought to use mine as well,” Charlotte said. She belatedly realized she had never properly introduced herself to her new friend and houseguest. “It’s Charlotte. Charlotte La Bouff.”

“I am delighted to make your acquaintance,” Snow White said. Charlotte offered her an arm and she happily accepted it.

“I am too, Sugar, and I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Charlotte replied. Then she launched into telling Snow White about a dress in her wardrobe that would look so gosh-darn cute on her at the ball. Arm-in-arm they walked out of Tiana’s Place, ready to start a new chapter in their lives. Together.


End file.
